thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caspian Ventares
Owned by YFS Info Name: Caspian Ventares Gender: Male District: 8 Age: 16 Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Knife, Bow Appearance: Caspian is tall, lanky, and handsome. He has dark hair, eyes, and normally keeps a sly grin. Strengths/skills: Caspian is a master of stealth, camouflage, and sneak attacks. He is very adept with a dagger in combat as well. Weakness(es): Caspian is a slow climber, doesn't know much about plants, and he can't use larger weapons. Personality: Caspian is the silver tongued rogue, who has an uncanny ability to charm those around him. He is very social and talks in a sweet voice, but is truly hiding his sneaky side, so those who meet him don't know of his "secret". Backstory/History: At a young age, Caspian was taught that the only way to get something you wanted was to take it by force. This deamanor molded Caspian into he was soon enough, a stealthy thief. He would break into other people's homes, steal their belongings, sell them at a black market, and use the money to buy things he needed to survive. Of course, he was very successful, until someone caught wind of his actions. For Caspian, he didn't know what it was, but someone was in need of his stealth. They needed him to sneak in and kill someone. Caspian had never attempted to assassinate someone, but he decided to give it a try. At midnight, he snuck into his target's home. With a shiny new dagger awarded to him buy the person who hired Caspian, he quickly put the blade across the target's throat, and in a rapid movement, slit it. The contracter was pleased, and awarded Caspian a lump some of money. However, Caspian's victim had family. That family sent someone after Caspian, someone to "beat" him at his own game, someone so vile. Caspian noticed things going missing one day. He checked it out, and when he heard a creek, he turned to see a perfectly camouflaged assassin behind him. In an instant, Caspian's dagger was drawn and the two engaged in a duel. They were equally matched, however Caspian was more adept with his weapon. He disarmed the assassin, and put a dagger to their throat. He threw their hood off, and was shocked at the sight. A girl about 14 years old with black hair and shimmering green eyes stood their. "Please... don't kill me! I just needed money! I am starving, and my family abandoned me in the streets... please!" she begged. Caspian was shocked. She was just the same. "Go... now. Don't ever come back." he said, shoving her out the door. Caspian still didn't remember her. She looked so familiar yet he never knew her before. In his hand was the dagger she carried. A bone handled one, probably from one of her victims. He awoke from his thoughts when he went to attend the reaping. When he entered, he scanned the crowd. No sign of the girl. He didn't know what was going on, didn't listen to the escort, as he looked for the mysterious assassin. Someone shoved him forward. Big mistake. He drew his concealed dagger and stabbed the person who shoved him in the neck. People near him gasped and started to move away. Caspian saw the peacekeepers violently escort him to the stage. "I think you deserved to be reaped, murderer." one of them said, as they shoved him onto the stage. ''' '''His bloodstained dagger was never confiscated though. He still had it up his sleeve when he borded the train. He had plans to do. To win the games, and to assassinate the vile president of panem. To bring better life to the districts. Token: Coin Height: 6'1 Fears: Things ending up badly. Alliance: Solo. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes